Bedroom Situations: Star Trek
by The Wayward Angel
Summary: Jim and Bones discover and discuss a few of their kinks in the bedroom. Series of one-shots PWP


**Author: The Wayward Angel  
Story: Bedroom Situations  
Word Count: 820  
Chapter: 1/?  
Pairings: McKirk  
Spoilers: None  
Trigger Warnings: erotic asphyxiation between consenting adults, explicit sex  
Summary: Jim and Bones discover and discuss a few of their kinks in the bedroom. Series of one-shots.  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned even a fraction of these characters. That fraction would be naked and having gay sex.**

**Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors.**

_Just A Little Tighter_

"No, absolutely not Jim." Bones snapped, glaring at his lover. He was a fucking doctor, how could Jim ask him to…to…_choke_ him?

Jim looked at Bones calmly, "I'm asking you to do this for me _because _you're a doctor, love. You can do it without killing me."

"I knew you were into some kinky shit Jim, but this…this is something I can't do. Dammit Jim, I'm a doctor, not a sadist." The doctor growled.

Jim frowned, "Can't or just won't?" He asked with a glare.

"Can't Jim. I can't hurt you."

"You're not going to hurt me though. Look, if you don't then I'll do it myself."

"No!" Bones snapped, "You'll fucking kill yourself!"

"Then fucking do it for me!" Jim snapped back.

Bones growled, "Fuck you Jim, that's not fair."

"Look," Jim sighed, "Do it, count to ten, then let go. I promise you won't hurt me."

The doctor sighed, "Just to ten?"

"Just to ten." The Captain promised.

Bones slowly nodded, "Take off your clothes and get on the bed."

Jim grinned and stripped off his clothes, stretching himself out across the bed. Bones took a pillow and propped it behind Jim's neck. "You sure you're okay with this?" The Captain asked, "You're not gonna freak out and break up with me are you?"

Bones smiled slightly, "If I wanted to break up with you I woulda done it a long time ago."

"That's reassuring." Jim commented dryly.

Bones chuckled lightly and pressed a kiss to the younger man's forehead, "You ready?"

"I'm pretty sure no one prepares for erotic asphyxiation like this."

"They should." Bones replied, curling his fingers around Jim's throat, not squeezing. Jim's eyes dilated and his breath hitched. Bones grabbed his lover's hand and placed it on his wrist, "I want you to squeeze if it gets too much. Understand?"

Jim nodded.

Bones nodded and flexed his hand, "One." Jim's eyes dilated further until they were almost completely black, just a sliver of blue around the edge. "Two." Jim's breath stuttered and Bones tightened his grip slightly. "Three." Jim's cock twitched in interest. "Four." Jim let out a tiny whimper. "Five." Bones bit back a moan at the lust in Jim's eyes. "Six." Jim bucked his hips. "Seven." Jim's eyelids started to flutter. "Eight." Bones relaxed his grip a bit. "Nine." Jim whimpered pathetically. "Ten." Bones let go and pulled his hand away.

Jim gasped for a moment before wrapping his arms around the doctor's shoulders and pulling him into a needy kiss. Bones growled, pushing his lover back into the bed, biting at his lips. The Captain whimpered, yanking at the doctor's shirt. Bones pulled back long enough to strip off his blue medical shirt and black undershirt before attacking Jim's lips again.

"Let me suck you," Jim whined, "Please babe, let me suck your cock."

Bones groaned, "Fuck Jim, you can't _say shit_ like that."

Jim grinned, "Can I?" He asked, fingering the button on Bones' pants.

"Gods yes." Bones said.

Jim unbuttoned his lover's pants before almost ripping them off his lean legs, his shoes catching at the bottom. Jim whined, "Shoes off!"

Bones kicked off his shoes, socks, pants, and boxers, sitting on the edge of the bed. Jim scrambled onto the floor in front of him in between his lover's legs. Jim grinned and closed his mouth over Bones' cock, moaning low in his throat. Bones cursed, clenching his jaw. Jim mewled, taking all of Bones into his mouth, letting his lust blown blue eyes fall shut.

The doctor moaned, thrusting into Jim's mouth. Jim placed his hands on Bones' hips, laving his tongue around his lover's erection, hallowing his cheeks and sucking. Bones groaned and writhed, twisting his fingers in Jim's blond hair. Jim moaned, his throat clenching around Bones' cock.

"Fuck, Jim, close." Bones rasped out and Jim sucked harder, bobbing his head and swirling his tongue. "Fuck." The doctor growled, spilling his seed down the blond's throat. Jim suckled the last of the come from Bones' cock before pulling back, panting softly.

Bones hauled Jim up onto the bed, kissing him roughly. He barely had to stroke the Captain a dozen times before he came, moaning and whimpering. Bones wiped his hand off before pulling Jim to his chest. Jim grinned sleepily up at him, "Love you." He mumbled.

"I love you too." The doctor replied, shutting his eyes for some much needed rest.


End file.
